


Get your love

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Steps, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Valentine's Day, making a move just aint laxus thing, mirajane is an amazing wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Bixlow dragged Laxus to the cafe with the attractive waiter again. Will he finally make a move?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Get your love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's Valentine's Day! Of course I had to write my all time OTP for it, and I hope that you enjoy it!! I'm also aware that many of my uploads are super delayed, but hey- better now than never!!

“Shut the fuck up, Bixlow.”

The addressed man just chuckled. He was used to such grumpy outbursts and honestly, even a blind man could notice just how distracted Laxus was every time he went here to chill.

“No need to wet your pants, Laxus baby.” Bixlow waved his best friend’s comment away. Not many people could talk to the tall, blond man in such a manner. He was one of the very few people who could without immediately risking trouble. Did he take advantage of his status as special friend too often? Maybe. But he was just trying to be helpful here!

Laxus gave Bixlow an angry glare but then turned his head away from him, and away from the counter that was located a few feet away from their table. He mindlessly stirred his hot beverage – that probably wasn’t hot anymore – and frowned to himself.

After a moment of silence and looking back and forth, Bixlow leaned a bit closer and bumped Laxus’ side with his elbow in a friendly manner. “But seriously man, when are you gonna make a move?”

_Making a move?_ That really wasn’t his thing. Frowning even harder at his friend’s words, but this time passing on any verbal hostile reaction, he dared to look over at the man that kept catching his attention.

The man was behind the counter still, chatting with two of his customers. It seemed to be a pretty casual conversation, judging by the three people’s body language. A man with messy black hair and a very short girl with blue hair. Laxus thought that he knew them from somewhere, but couldn’t recall it right now.

The waiter was far more important anyway. Laxus hadn’t spoken to this man very often and yet he seemed to take up so much space in his damn head already. He hated this feeling and at the same time it filled a void inside of him.

_How poetic._

“Tchz, I’m not gonna make a move,” he finally grumbled in response to Bixlow’s question and took a sip from his beverage almost too forcefully.

He wasn’t being shy. Or was he? Social interactions, especially such with people he didn’t know or didn’t care for, weren’t his thing but ‘shy’ still wasn’t the right word to describe his behavior, not in his mind.

Or could it be applied here for once?

It didn’t matter.

Next to him Bixlow rolled his eyes dramatically. “Dude, you’re not fooling me. Actually, you’re not fooling anybody. I could invite my dog here and you wouldn’t even be able to fool _him_.”

Laxus knew he was trying to fool himself, too. It hadn’t worked – why else would he _still_ be here, hoping that this green-haired man would take note of him, like a hopeless teenager? He wasn’t a fucking teenager anymore, dammit.

Bixlow wouldn’t stop either. “So you’re just gonna keep coming here and get grumpy and we have the same conversation over and over again because I see you pining for somebody in your own weird Laxus Dreyar kinda way and you just won’t go and talk to that guy?”

Laxus opened his mouth to make a defensive and angry remark, but Bixlow was faster.

“And what day could be more perfect than today? It’s Valentine’s Day, dude!”

Yea, and that waiter probably had a partner already. Or he must get dozens of chocolates and roses during work. He knew that Mira did.

And speaking of her…

_Shit!_ “Bixlow, fuck, shut up alrea-”

Too late.

“Hey Mira! Come over here for a sec, please!”

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Just lemme ask Mira something, calm down.” Bixlow waved his friend off again.

Laxus snorted, downed the rest of his beverage and then leaned back in his chair with crossed arms. His face revealed nothing when Mirajane arrived at their table but his heart began to beat faster as Bixlow and her began to speak. Treacherous.

“Say, who’s that good-looking guy that’s totally rocking that long green hair? We’ve seen him work here a couple of times now.”

“Oh?” Mirajane blinked, looked back over her shoulder and then back at Bixlow. “That’s Freed. He has offered to help me out every now and then, kind of like a side job.” She smiled and somehow she knew that Bixlow wasn’t exactly asking for himself, but for a friend. “He’s a really great man, as long as just don’t get on his bad side.”

“Hey, just like you,” Bixlow patted Laxus’ shoulder with a grin but he didn’t react.

Mira was the owner of the coffee shop, but she’d known both Laxus and Bixlow for quite some time now. She’d also known Freed for a while but he had just recently moved back into town. Before that they had barely heard anything from each other. Still, had she never talked about him to Laxus or Bixlow? Not once? Huh.

“What?” Laxus felt her ocean blue eyes on him – not cold like ice but hot like fire. It made him shift uncomfortably in his chair and he could curse at himself for acting like he did. This was a subject he just couldn’t handle well. Ugh, feelings.

Not being deterred from Laxus’ tone, Mira continued to tell some random things about Freed and before she concluded she made a suspicious little pause as a way too teasing smirk grew on her beautiful face.

“And he’s gay.”

Laxus swore he would have choked on his drink if he’d still had one and next to him Bixlow tried to suppress a snort without much success. He wanted to make a snarky reply but words didn’t want to come out of his mouth. The only option he had now was to look elsewhere and pretend that he was seeing something else interesting.

He was so done with their shit, and with himself.

“I told ya there’s no better day than this one,” Bixlow elbowed his best friend again and grinned. He exchanged a quick look with Mirajane before another customer demanded her attention and she excused herself with a smile.

“You two are even worse when you’re together,” Laxus grumbled. Both of his friends had a teasing nature – sometimes different and sometimes the same. Exhausting. “So what if it’s Valentine’s day or if that waiter is gay? Won’t change anything.”

This time Bixlow didn’t reply anything. He just let Laxus’ words linger in the air, shrugged and grinned at his friend before he turned towards his own beverage.

Some time passed without them talking, just chilling in silence and listening to some conversations happening around them or watching their surroundings. The day itself was kind of gloomy but the atmosphere in the coffee shop was still cozy and good-humored.

Mirajane was scurrying between her different customers. Sometimes she spoke to her younger brother, who sometimes helped her out as well, and sometimes she also spoke to Freed. Every time that happened, Laxus felt the urge to avert his eyes so they wouldn’t look over at him. Who knows what Mirajane could tell him… And what if she did tell Freed anything? There wasn’t much she could say anyway.

Ah, well… Of course there was.

Grumbling something under his breath Laxus shoved away his empty mug and grabbed his spiky headphones. “I’m out of here.”

Bixlow watched him and blinked before emptying his own mug. He wanted to reply something just as they heard a slight cough next to them, followed by a deep voice.

Laxus froze in his seat and almost didn’t dare to look up.

“You look like you are about to leave.” Freed had gotten over to their table. In his hand was something that looked like a coffee to go – _something_ to go in any case – and his lips were forming a very subtle but definitely existent smile. “I won’t hold you up. Mirajane just told me that you are friends with her.”

Freed’s gaze clearly swerved to Laxus for a moment and Laxus felt hot. Now he really was wondering what else Mira had told him – and it got worse.

Or did it get better?

“Bixlow, right? And you’re Laxus?” Freed tilted his head a bit as though he wanted to be really sure that he got their names right. When both of the other men nodded, and Bixlow was physically unable to hold his wide grin, Freed gave them a small nod as well.

Then he looked at Laxus again. Laxus didn’t know if he should look away, but then decided that he couldn’t be that fucking rude. Or awkward. Rudeness was barely ever a problem for him, really.

“I wanted to give you this before you leave.” Freed cleared his throat but there was no unsteadiness in his voice. Perhaps he could have detected anything in that man’s cyan eyes or his body language if he wasn’t so busy with his own raging thoughts and dumb heart right now, which only got stronger when he watched how Freed shoved the coffee to go cup towards him.

Because then he saw that something was written on it – a name and a number.

Oh god, now he was feeling like a dumb teenager again. At the same time, his heart clearly skipped a beat. _Keep yourself together, Dreyar!_

Bixlow had gone absolutely silent next to him. That didn’t occur often and under different circumstances Laxus might even have worried, but that shit-eating grin was still ever existent on his best friend’s face.

“Uh, thank you,” Laxus managed to reply awkwardly and finally looked up at the waiter again. One of his eyes was covered by green hair but the other was looking right at him and he felt more warmth seep into his cheeks.

Was the same happening to the other man? If so, then he still managed to keep any nervousness out of his voice at least.

“Well, I have to continue with my work.” Freed waited a short moment, gave Bixlow another nod, smiled at Laxus and then returned to his current place behind the counter.

The next time Mirajane passed near their table, she mouthed _'get your love!’_ with a wink and a thumbs up towards Laxus. She had done the same thing to Freed earlier.

Laxus really couldn’t sit on his chair any longer after that. He had to get out of here and apparently deal with his damn thoughts. The coffee-to-go had already gone into his safe grip and he stood up and made an effort to stroll out of the coffee shop as casually as humanly possible.

He didn’t know if it worked because he was still unable to focus but when the fresh air cleared his senses a little he caught himself feeling a wave of happiness. It was small but it was there and perhaps this was really something he wouldn’t mess up. Perhaps this was something that could work out for once.


End file.
